List of mythological figures
The following is a list of gods, goddesses, and other mythological figures that appear in the Queen's Thief series. Eddisian Mythology In the pre-Invasion era, the people of the Little Peninsula practiced the same ancient religion. Although Sounis and Attolia later converted to the Invaders' religion, the people of those countries still invoke the old gods when cursing.The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 19. Eddis still practices the old religion. * Aracthus is the personification of the Aracthus river. He was tasked with allowing no thief to enter the maze that held Hamiathes's Gift.The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 187. * Callia 'is a priestess of Proas and the mother of Hespira.''The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 134. She planted the vines that destroyed one of Meridite's temples.The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 127. * 'Earth '''is the personification of the Earth and the oldest deity in Eddisian mythology.''The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 80. She created the first gods and is the mother of Hephestia and Eugenides. * 'Eugenides '''is the god of thieves. He is the son of Earth, and was given to a childless couple and raised as a mortal.''The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 99. He later stole Sky's thunderbolts and convinced the god to let him drink from the wellspring of immortality.The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 120. * 'Hamiathes '''was an ancient king of a small mountain valley.''The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 151. After saving Eugenides, he was given the Gift as a reward from Hephestia.The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 137. * 'Hephestia '''is the personification of the Hephestial Mountains and the oldest child of Earth and the Sky.''The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 81. She is the ruler over all gods but the oldest.The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 121. * 'Hespira '''is a mortal woman who married the god Horreon.''The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 144. * 'Horreon '''is the son of the goddess Meridite and a blacksmith. He works as an armorer in the caves of the Sacred Mountain.''The Queen of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 132. * 'Lyopidus '''is the mortal brother of Eugenides.''The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 147. He was jealous of Eugenides and died after tricking him into using Sky's thunderbolts to set the world on fire. * 'Meridite '''is the mother of Horreon. She abducted Hespira, a mortal woman, to be a wife for her son. * '''Moira '''is a scribe and the messenger of the Gods. She is said to record men's fates.''The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 186. * The 'Moon '''is the personification of the moon and the first goddess created by Earth. She promised to send her light to Earth at night, but only sends part of it and on some nights forgets entirely. * '''Oceanus '''is a water deity. * '''Olcthemenes '''is a tailor who turned Eugenides's moleskin baby blanket into a suit.''The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 118. * '''Olmia '''is a weaver who made a feathered hat for Eugenides. * '''Polyfemus is a one-eyed giant who was supposedly responsible for building the old walls of the city of Sounis, the king's prison, and the roads of Eddis.The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 77. * 'Proas '''is the god of green and growing things. * '''Seperchia '''is the personification of the Seperchia river. She is one of the youngest children of Earth and the Sky. * The '''Sky '''is the personification of the sky, and was created from Earth's breath. His children with Earth are the mountain ranges, including Hephestia, as well as the oceans, the Middle Sea, and the great rivers. The smaller rivers and streams are his children with the lakes.''The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 82. * The 'Sun '''is the personification of the sun and the first god created by Earth. He promised to send his light to Earth during the day, but leaves her alone at night. Invaders' Mythology After the Invasion, the Invaders spread their religion to the people of the Little Peninsula. Their deities are usually referred to as the new gods. * The '''First God '''is a deity in the Invaders' religion who has many children and frequently outwits his wife.''The Thief, 2017 paperback edition, page 83. * 'Miras '''is the god of light and arrows, and the patron god of soldiers.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 70. * The 'Nine Gods '''are nine deities who won the Earth in a battle with Giants. * '''Philia '''is the goddess of mercy.''The King of Attolia, 2017 paperback edition, page 160. References